


I Swear I'm Normal

by Mariaraynpando



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: You were just a girl with a traumatizing past who got invited to a classmates birthday party when you and three other girls get kidnapped. You soon learn that this man has multiple personalities and has plans to offer all four of you to this beast. You have a problem though. You have a split personality, you were the normal girl that not many people liked because of your obsessions with geeky stuff, you were Memphis. But your other personality was someone who likes to kill.she likes to murder the people that hurt Memphis either physically, mentally or emotionally. She was called Amber. You usually have control over her but if you get hurt she fights her way out. She's much stronger and angrier than Memphis. Will these personalities of Kevin find out about your past? Will they discover that you are like them? Well, read to find out.





	1. Kidnapped

I had been invited to the girl in my art class' birthday at this restaurant. I think her name is Claire. Im not sure all I know is that I'm bored out of my mind and I was invited out of pity. The other girl Casey was invited for the same reason. I tried talking to her but she's just ignoring me. After awhile the party ends and I called my friend to pick me up. The girl Claire,her friend Marcia and her dad were waiting to see if I had a ride. The girl Casey was still here as well. I sigh as my friend tells me that she got called into work and can't get me.   
"Um my ride can't make it so I'm just gonna walk home." I tell the girls right when Casey comes over and says," The car broke down I'm just going to ride the bus."   
"No I can't let you two do that I'll give you both a ride home." The dad offers.   
"Yeah if you don't accept you will miss out on really lame dad jokes." Claire adds. I just shrug my shoulders and accept. As we get outside Claire is talking about how much presents she got and I get in the front seat. Marcia sits all the way to the left of the car,Claire in the middle and Casey to the right.  
As we're waiting for Claire's dad I pull out my phone and text my best friend. She was supposed to be my ride because we live together. She's eighteen and I'm seventeen. I hear the car door open so I put my phone away and lean over to get my seat belt when I see in the passenger mirror all the takeout boxes spilt on the floor. I slowly turn my head confused to see that the man in the drivers seat wasn't Claire's dad.   
"Excuse me I think you have the wrong car." Claire says before the man pulls out a mask and quickly turns around spraying her and Marcia making them fall asleep. He turns back around and takes off his mask but then hears the car door open. He turns to look at me then at Casey before putting the mask back on and spraying Casey and then he hesitates but sprays me too. I feel myself lose consciousness as I stare into his eyes.


	2. Dennis

As I awaken I realize I'm on a bed with Casey and she seems to be waking up as well. I look around and see Claire and Marcia holding each other in fear.   
"Do you know what happened to my dad?" Claire asked scared and confused.  
"We woke up in here." Marcia adds.  
I hear them say but I'm still groggy. I notice the bathroom is really clean so I assume he's a clean freak. I sit up and watch the door as I hear footsteps coming and hear keys. The door then swings open to reveal the man that kidnapped us and he set a chair down and wiped the seat before sitting. He looked at all four of us before pointing at me.   
"You first." He says as he stands and folds the chair back up and moving it. He then comes back into the room and grabs my hand and pulls me out locking the door behind me.   
"Dance." He whispers the command in my ear before backing away from me.   
"Um I can only ballroom dance." I say as I look at him. He nods his head before walking over to me and placing a hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I place my hand on his shoulder and clasp his other hand in my own. He begins to lead me as we dance around the room twirling me and spinning me before we finish. He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it before opening the door to the room I was in before. He gestures with his head for me to enter so I do and go back to sitting on the bed. He then walks over to Marcia and grabs her making her and Claire scream as he dragged her out of the room. She was able to get away though and ran to Casey who told her something that I didn't catch. The man then grabs her and pulls her away and out of the room as she screams and he locks the door.   
"What happened?" Claire questioned me.   
"He told me to dance so I did." I say with a shrug of my shoulders not thinking it was a really big deal.  
I hear the door unlock and he threw Marcia in with a face of disgust before slamming the door shut and locking it. I look over to Marcia to see her legs wet and I guessed she peed herself. So that's what Casey told her to do. I thought in disgust as Claire took her to the bathroom.


	3. Patricia

After Claire helped Marcia clean up they sat together on the bed to the left while I sat next to Casey on the right bed.   
"We need a plan. There is only one of him and four of us,we can take him. Knock him out when he comes in then run." Claire told us trying to form a plan.  
"There would be no point. There is another door outside this room. And it's most likely locked." I told them as I put my hair into a high pony tail.   
"Then what do you want us to do sit here and wait for him to come back." Claire argued. I just shrugged my shoulders as laid back onto the bed. Claire continued to talk as I ignored them all. I saw Claire and Marcia move towards the door and look through the cracks. Soon after Casey followed them.   
"Someone's coming." Marcia said.   
"It's a women." Claire said.   
"Hey,help us!" They started to yell.  
"Please help us!" Marcia and Claire yelled as they pounded on the door.   
"How many do you have in there?" I heard a voice ask.  
"No wait." The man from before said before the door opened to reveal the same man but in a dress turtle neck thing with a shawl wrapped around him. The three girls backed away from the door and looked at him in surprise.   
"Don't worry dears I've told him that he isn't allowed to touch any of you." He told us. He must have another personality like me I thought in surprise, my eyes widening.  
"I wonder how many?" Amber asked.   
"We will probably find out soon." I mumbled to myself.   
"What was that dear?" She asked.   
"Nothing miss." I replied with a smile.  
"Alright I am going to have a talk with Dennis don't worry dears." She said before leaving and locking the door.

'So that's his name.' I thought to myself.

"Wait please!" The girls shouted and moved forward.  
"Idiots." I mumbled.   
"I know right hahaha." Amber laughed.  
"What was that all about?" Marcia asked us.   
"I don't know." Casey said.   
"What's he playing at?" Claire questioned.   
"He probably has multiple personality disorder." I told them.   
"That's not real,that's fake." Claire said.   
"That bitch let me at her. I'll show her fake!" Amber snapped making me flinch and rub my head.   
"What's wrong with you?" Marcia asked me.   
"Nothing." I said as I rolled over and cuddled into the bed. I tried to ignore them as I worked on falling asleep. And thankfully I managed.


	4. Dancing Beauty

Dennis' p.o.v: 

After Patricia talked to me about the girls I walked into the room with some cleaning supplies to give them. As I walked in three of the girls looked at me scared and I noticed that the one that I danced with was sleeping. One of the girls moved to wake her as I said,"don't. Miss Patricia told me I wasn't to touch any of you. I brought you some cleaning products." I said as I held up the bucket with the stuff. As I looked into the bathroom I noticed they made it messy. I mean really they were not even here that long.

"Aw come on the bathroom is dirty. Clean it up." I said as I held the bucket out to them. They hesitated but finally one of the girls got up and took the bucket then walked into the bathroom with the other two following. As they cleaned and I watched them my gaze would fall onto the girl sleeping. I should learn her name. For now she is just my dancing beauty. Wait "my" she can't be mine. She is for the beast. I thought confused as I took the bucket and supplies back after they all cleaned.   
"I like her. Maybe the beast will let you have her. Perhaps he would let us have her. I want to do her hair." Patricia commented.  
"No she isn't like us. She is for the beast just like the others." I reminded her.  
"Aww,but she is really pretty." Hedwig said but I just ignored him.  
"When I saw her she seemed to be bundled up in some layers. Perhaps you can take some and as you do look for scars. She seems like a timid thing." Patricia told me.  
"Alright." I said as I sat down after cleaning the seat. I wonder what clothes I should take. Maybe her sweater,I can't take too much at one time or she will grow wary of me. I thought as I adjusted things on the desk before leaving the room to go to the kitchen. For now I'll let her sleep before I take the sweater from her and the dirty clothes from the other girls.


	5. Hedwig

Memphis' p.o.v:  
I woke up to see the three other girls looking at me scared. As I sat up I noticed the door was open and Dennis was in the door way. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realized he was wearing a yellow jacket and was smiling while sitting on the ground.   
"That isn't Dennis." Amber said.   
"Well obviously." I said out loud without thinking.  
"What?" Claire asked me confused.  
"Hmm,nothing." I said with a smile. "Who are you?" I asked the new personality.   
"My name is hedwig and I have red socks." He said with a lisp and a smile.   
"Hello Hedwig." I greeted with a grin and a wave.   
"Oh great,a child." Amber said sarcastically.   
"Hush." I replied quietly. "My name is Memphis." I told him.   
"Hello, you're really pretty." He told me with a grin.  
"Why thank you." I said with a smile.   
"Great he likes you." Amber said while rolling her eyes.  
"Of course I'm fabulous." I mumbled.   
"Yeah,well wait till they get a load of me. Hahaha!" Amber said then started to laugh.   
I smirked before shaking my head and chuckling.   
"Hello hedwig. Casey said.   
"I shouldn't be here, Miss Patricia might be mad." He said as started to fidget.  
"Why would she be mad at you?" I asked him calmly.  
"Well I did something that upset her." He said while looking ashamed.   
"Oh sweetie I don't think she would still be mad at you. In fact I think she would have forgiven you by now." I told him with a smile.   
"You think so?" He asked me hopefully.   
"I know so." I told him sweetly.   
"Well you know what I think?" Casey said.   
"Not really." Amber said.   
"What?" Hedwig asked.   
"I think she is still mad at you."she said.  
"Casey." I called in a warning tone.  
"In fact I think she is furious. But I think if you help us then she might not be mad anymore." She continued.   
"What do mean help you?" He asked confused.   
"If you can get us out of here then we will tell Patricia that you're a good boy." She said.   
"Casey stop it." I told her.   
" I don't think I should be here." Hedwig said nervously.   
"It's ok sweetie." I told him.   
"Can you help us escape Hedwig?" Casey asked him.   
"No,miss Patricia will be mad." She will very mad at me." He said standing up.   
"Goodbye hedwig." I said.   
"Goodbye Memphis!" He yelled as he ran out locking the door.   
"No,no hedwig no!" Casey yelled as she started to bang on the door.   
"Why were you nice to him?" Claire asked.   
"We could have gotten out of here!" Marcia yelled.   
"He was just a child!" I yelled back before I I felt a stinging sensation in my face as I fell to the floor hitting my head against the concrete floor.   
"That bitch! I will destroy her!" Amber yelled.   
"Maybe later." I said in a daze as I felt the darkness consume me.


	6. Escape

Third-person p.o.v:  
After Memphis was knocked unconscious from her head hitting the floor Claire got up from the bed.   
"Hedwig said this room was built right, it wasn't always here. That means we can get out if we find a weak place." She said as they started looking around and knocking on the ceiling and walls.  
"H-hey what are you guys doing in there?" Hedwig called.  
"I found it," Claire said as she pushed the bed into the middle of the room and started pulling off pieces of the ceiling.   
"Hey, Memphis. This isn't funny guys." Hedwig called as he started pounding on the door trying to get in as Casey and Marcia held the door shut.  
"I got it!" Claire yelled as she pulled her self up into the vent that she ripped open. As soon as she got up the door was pushed open by Dennis who looked up and saw Claire go up then saw Memphis on the floor past out. He glared at the girls before shutting the door and rushing off to get Claire.   
Claire had jumped down from the vents into a room between the pipes and took off running. She stopped when she saw some lockers and got into one.   
"I know you are in there. Come out now. Just make it easier for yourself." Dennis said as she came out of the locker crying. "Look at your sweater it's filthy, take it off." He said as she took her sweater off crying before he led her to a new room and threw her in and locked the door.

Memphis p.o.v:  
I woke up to the sound of a drill and I saw Dennis drilling a board to the ceiling.   
"You won't see your friend again." He said as he got down as I looked around confused. I was on the bed even though I remember being on the floor. "How did I get on the bed?" I asked myself as I moved to a sitting position holding my head in pain.  
"Obviously Dennis put you on the bed cause these assholes weren't going to help you especially after they knocked you unconscious," Amber said as I watched every one.   
"Give me your skirt and sweaters, they are dirty," Dennis said as they gave him the clothes. "You to Memphis." He said as I stood up and took off my blue sweater to reveal my black X-Men shirt underneath. He looked at my shirt with a small smile as he took my sweater and left the room.   
"What happened?" I asked Marcia and Casey.   
"Claire got out after you passed out and he got her. That's all we know." Marcia said as I laid back down.   
"Fantastic," I mumbled as I rubbed my head in pain.  
"What are you doing?" Casey asked me.   
"Going back to sleep my head hurts," I said as I rolled over.  
"What if we need you?" Marcia asked.   
"You didn't need me earlier," I said with a scoff as Amber chuckled.


	7. Amber

After a while, I woke up and just leaned against the wall. The door soon opened to reveal who I assumed to be Patricia.   
"Hello dears I figured you three must be hungry so I made you all some sandwiches." She said as she gave the three of us plates with sandwiches cut in half.   
"Thank you," I said kindly as I bit into mine.  
"It's no problem." She said. "Would you mind if I did your hair? There is never anyone around for me to do hair."  
"It's fine go ahead. It's the least I can do since you made these delicious sandwiches." I said with a smile as she sat behind me with a brush. 

"Why thank you," she said as she started to brush my hair.

"Do you know what happened to our other friend?" Marcia asked from the opposite bed next to Casey.

"You will not be seeing her again." Patricia said as she began to braid my hair."Now then would you three like another sandwich?" She asked as she finished my hair and put a flower in my hair.

"Yes please," I said as the other two nodded their heads.

"Alright then follow me." She said as she stood up. We followed her as she leads us down a hallway to the kitchen. " Go on take a seat." She said and gestured to the table.

Marcia sat at the head of the table while I sat on her left and Casey sat on her right.

"Patricia, do you mind if I ask a question?" I asked her.

"Of course not, what is your question?" She asked as she turned and gave me a smile as she prepared more sandwiches.

"When is Hedwig coming back out?" I asked her as I twiddled my thumbs.

"You like children don't you?" She asked me with a smile causing me to smile widely and nod my head.

"I don't," Amber said in distaste.

"He will come back out soon, don't worry." She told me before cutting the sandwich she made in half. As I munched on the other half of my first sandwich I jumped and dropped my sandwich as she had slammed the knife down on the counter making me think of when I was younger.

My mother slammed the book she was reading down and began to yell.

"You little shit Memphis can't you see I'm trying to read!" She yelled as I clutched my stuffed animal fox to my chest in fear.

"I-I'm sorry mommy," I said on the verge of tears.

"You will be you little brat!" She yelled as she picked up her book and started to beat me with it.

Third-person p.o.v:

As Memphis zoned out after hearing the loud noise Patricia had started making another sandwich as Marcia stood up quietly and lifted the chair she was sitting on and bashed it over Patricia's back making her slump forward as Marcia ran off while Casey sat there in shock.

As Patricia turned around she told Casey to go back to the room and gave Memphis a quick glance before going after Marcia.

Amber's p.o.v:

"Let me take control," I told Memphis as she sat huddled over in the corner of the room in her mind.

"N-no." She whimpered as tears fell down her face.

"Why not?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away. Because every time I let you take control you kill people."

"Only because that way they can't hurt you anymore," I told her.

"But I don't want you to kill Patricia if you kill her you kill Hedwig and Dennis too." She cried into her knees.

"What if I don't kill her, just hurt her really really bad?" I asked her.

"Do you promise not to kill them?" She asked me.

"I promise," I told her with a smile.

"Then you can take control." She said as she laid on the floor and fell asleep.

"Oh yes." I smiled as I stood up in her body. I rolled my neck cracking it as I grabbed the knife that Patricia slammed on the counter.

"Memphis?" Patricia asked from behind me.

"Memphis isn't in right now, but I will take a message," I said with a smirk on my face as I turned towards Patricia who looked at me confused before realization took over and she ran towards the room we were in before. I laughed before slowly following as I twirled the knife in my hand.

"No one hurts Memphis," I said out loud with a glare on my face.


	8. Dennis Knows

"Come out, come out," I called with a chuckle as I twirled the knife in my hand.   
"What are doing?" Dennis asked as he stepped out of the room back in his clothes and out of Patricia's.   
"I was going to kill you but you see Memphis doesn't want you dead so I'm going to hurt you instead. Well, not you but Patricia since she caused this when she scared Memphis making me very upset. So if you don't mind do you want to call her back out here please." I said with a smirk as I licked my lips.  
"What's your name, and how did Patricia scare Memphis?" He asked making me roll my eyes in annoyance.   
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amber. Hi." I waved sarcastically. "Now for Patricia, well she slammed this knife down on the counter which scared Memphis here," I explained as I tapped the side of my head. "That sent her into a state of panic because she had a very horrifying childhood so as a defense I emerged to protect her. Now send Patricia out." I growled.   
"So you are saying you are a different personality, Memphis is like us? And any fight you have with Patricia you have with me." He responded making me angry.   
"I promised to only hurt you not kill you but DO NOT TEST ME!" I yelled in frustration.  
"You are going to have to fight me then cause Patricia isn't coming out." He said making me smirk.   
"Then it's time to dance," I smirked as I charged at him. I managed to punch him in the face and slice his shoulder before he threw me to the floor. I swiped his legs out from under him making him fall as well. I jumped onto him and started to punch him before he flipped us over and pinned me to the floor.  
"There you hurt me so let Memphis come back out." He told me but I just grunted and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine making him grunt in pain but he still held me in place.   
"Fine, I huffed in annoyance." Before letting Memphis take the light.   
"Your turn," I mumbled as I sat back and watched her.  
"What happened?" I asked confused as I looked up at Dennis. He paused before helping me up.  
"I let Amber do what she wanted then you came back." He explained to me.   
"I'm sorry," I told him as I looked to the floor my eyes watering.  
"It's fine." He waved off as he wiped my tears away that fell from my eyes.  
"I'll help you clean your cut." I offered as I looked up at him.   
"Alright, this way." He said as he led me to the bathroom.


	9. Backstory

"Again I'm really sorry," I said again as I cleaned the cut that Amber made in his right arm.   
"It's fine. I guess we deserved it. Patricia scared you, we didn't know you were like us. Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he sat on the toilet as I leaned over him to clean the cut that luckily wasn't too deep.  
"Didn't really see the point, I just knew I was kidnapped so I didn't see the point of stating that I was different from the others," I said with a shrug as I bandaged his arm.   
"Your um shirt has some blood on it, would you mind going it to me so I can wash it?" He asked me. 

"I don't mind here," I said as I took off the X-men shirt and handed it to him I still had on my black tank top. After I handed him my shirt he looked a little disappointed so I sighed."If you wanted to see if there were scars you could have just asked." I told him as I took off my tank top leaving my self in my bra. I revealed to him the scars that covered the front of my body. He gasped slightly as he ran his fingers over the scars on my stomach causing me to shiver. 

"What are these from?" He asked me.   
"A knife, my mother passed away when I was born leaving my father to blame me for her death. He took out his anger on me. He would slash at my stomach with the knife. The upper arms he would stab me with the knife, sometimes the knife was hot." I explained to him.   
"Are there more?" He asked and I sniffed as I turned around to reveal the whip scars on my back.

"He remarried and she didn't like me so she would beat me too. I never knew why cause I didn't know she wasn't my actual mom. She hated that I called her mommy but never told me she wasn't my mom cause it amused my father how confused I was." I explained as I put my shirt back on.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you but now you can rejoice. The beast will not let anything happen to you. We will all protect you as you are one of us." He told me as he stood up and turned me back around to face him wiping the few tears away that escaped my eyes.   
"Thank you," I told him sincerely as I hugged him tightly.   
"It's my pleasure now I will show you to your room, I will not have you sleep in the same room as the other one. She didn't help you when you were knocked unconscious by the other girl so I want you away from her." He told me as he showed me to my room.   
"Who's room is this?" I asked him as he showed me the room.   
"It's mine I don't sleep much so you may use it." He told me as he saw that I was going to argue.   
"Thank you, Dennis," I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek in appreciation before he left shutting the door leaving me to myself.

Dennis pov:   
After I closed the door to the bedroom I raised my hand to the cheek she kissed and smiled softly before going to clean the kitchen.


	10. Casey's Escape

"I wanted to hurt Patricia," Amber said as I sighed.   
"They share a body what you did to Dennis she will feel when she does come back out," I said as I looked around the room.   
"Hey, Memphis do you want to see my room with me and Casey!?" Hedwig asked as he came running in.   
"Sure Hedwig but how did you get Casey to come along?" I asked as I followed him out of Dennis' room and to his where I saw Casey looking around.   
"She asked to come but I said only if you kiss me and she did." He laughed smiling all happy and giddy.   
"Did she now?" I asked with a glare.   
"He is a child that bitch!" Amber growled.   
"Pedophile," I whispered to her as I passed her.   
"Do you want to dance with me Memphis?" He asked as he turned on his radio as I nodded my head even if I wasn't that great of a dancer. As we started to dance to Kanye Casey just stared at us like we were crazy.   
"Well, I might be." Amber chuckled. "Besides she is probably just jealous of our moves."  
"What moves I can only dance classical I probably look like an idiot," I mumbled under my breath so she couldn't hear me.   
"What did you think?" Hedwig asked Casey after he turned off the music and I sat on his bed.   
"Um, it was wow great. Uh, you said you had a window?" She questioned confused.   
"So that's what she is after," I mumbled.   
"I'm going to kill her." Amber seethed.   
"I do see." Hedwig pointed out to his picture he drew of a window. "You didn't think it was a real one, did you?" He asked sad that she was only thinking of escaping.  
"N-no it's a great window." She tried to cover up her true intentions but you could see the disappointment on her face.   
"I think it's time to take you back to your room," Hedwig said sadly.  
"No! No Hedwig please not yet you said you had something else you had to show me what is it?" She questioned as she held his arm.   
"Ow, you're hurting me." He said.   
"Let him go Casey," I said with a glare as I felt Amber want to take control again as she felt slightly protective of Hedwig even though she usually doesn't like kids.   
"It's this! Ok. And it's not a toy it's real. I took it from Mr. Dennis' room." Hedwig exclaimed as he handed Casey a radio.   
"It's real?" Casey asked in shock.  
"Uh-huh," Hedwig said upset with her.   
"Put it down Casey," I said as I held out my hand for it as she turned it on.   
"What are you doing don't turn it on!" Hedwig exclaimed as he tried to get it but Casey smacked him causing him to fall and I go into panic and rush to see if he was ok instead of stopping Casey from calling for help. But from the sound of it, she wasn't getting far. As I reached Hedwig he was already starting to stand up and he placed his hand on my cheek.   
"Go back to my room while I handle this." He said and that's how I knew Hedwig let Dennis out.   
"Ok," I said after I kissed his palm.   
"If he doesn't kill her I will," Amber said darkly.   
"I actually might help you this time," I said as she smiled wickedly as I walked back to Dennis' room and waited for him.


	11. The Beast

I waited in Dennis' room pacing as I didn't know what was happening, although I assumed he overpowered Casey and sent her back to her room. As I paced I didn't know he had entered the room until he touched my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

"It's just me." He said as I calmed down.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. 

"I will prepare for the beast. When he comes he will accept you. Until then you are welcome to explore. Just don't go too far I don't want you to get lost down here. When everything is done we can all be happy." He told me as he stroked my face and I looked up at him.

"ok," I say as he moved and started to prepare things and I walked around and found the living room. I heard a ringing sound and Dennis came out of his room.

"I'm going to see who that is. You can stay here." He told me as he left. I tidied up the room when Dennis came back but with him an older woman. She looked surprised to see me.

"You're one of the missing girls. Dennis did you take her. What about the others?" The lady asked.

"Dr. Fletcher, please. She is different. I haven't hurt her." Dennis defended as I nodded in agreement. She looked hesitant but sat down and I sat across from her.

"What is your name dear." She asked.

"I'm Memphis," I told her as Dennis sat next to me.

"And how are you different?" She asked and I brought my hands to my lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amber sassed.

"I have another personality," I told her nervously as Dennis took one of my hands into his and rubbed the back of it to soothe me as the doctor watched.

"And does this personality have another name?" She asked.

"Her name is Amber," I told her as I looked at her fully.

"I see. Maybe you can become one of my patients as well. We could discuss how she came about." Dr. Fletcher said as I started to breathe slightly heavier thinking of my past.

"I wouldn't Dr. Fletcher. She isn't ready for that." Dennis told her as he rubbed my back comfortingly making me calm down slightly.

"Of course. Then we could talk tomorrow then Dennis and if she changes her mind you can bring Memphis along." Dr. Fletcher said as she stood up.

"Really?" Dennis asked surprised.

"Yes of course. Um if you don't mind can I use your bathroom?" She asked nervously.

"It's down the hall near the stairs on your left," Dennis told her and she thanked him and left the room.

"She is up to something," I told him.

"Hell yeah, she is," Amber spoke.

"I'll check it out," Dennis told me as he followed her. I heard a struggle then Dennis came back into the room and laid the doctor on the couch dead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to let the others out." He told me as I nodded. "I'm going out to prepare. Please stay here." He told me as he left. I leaned back against my chair and spoke to Amber.

"Amber I think you are going to need to come out now," I told her.

"Finally. Don't worry Memphis I will protect you." She said as I switched places with her letting her take the light.

Amber's POV:

"It is good to be out again," I said as I stood cracking and popping my joints. I walked to the hallway where the girls Marcia and Claire where and one of the doors opened to reveal Marcia. 

"Memphis thank god. We can leave, now. Where is he?" She asked panicked.

"Sorry, Memphis has given up the rights of control for the time being," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked worriedly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Amber. The pleasure is all yours I expect." I told her with a smirk.

"Marcia what's happening!" Claire called from the room she was in making me roll my eyes. I felt a presence and grinned widely. 

"Hello. You must be the Beast Dennis mentioned. I'm Amber Sorry but Memphis is unexposed at the moment." I said as the girl looked at me like I was crazy which I probably am. I moved out of the way and let him push the girl back into the small room and attack. I stood watching with a crazy grin on my face. "This is going to be fun."


	12. First Kiss

Amber’s POV:

“Oh I was right this is so much fun.” I laughed as the girls had screamed from the beast tearing them to shreds. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Casey. ‘Well guess it's time to act.’ I collapsed against the wall whimpering and when Casey got closer she gasped when she saw me. 

“What happened are you ok?” She asked me and I internally rolled my eyes. How easy it is to trick people. “Where is he?” She asked me and I shakily pointed at the door Claire was behind where the Beast was savagely tearing her apart. Honestly, how did Casey not hear that? Casey looked over and peered into the room before gasping which caught the Beasts attention. She backed away and grabbed my arm dragging me with her.

“Where are we going to go?” I asked her pretending to be afraid as the Beast was behind us. I turned around slightly and winked at him.

“We have to hide!” Casey shouted as we ran into the living room. Dr. Fletcher was on the couch dead and it shocked Casey as I backed away from her with a smirk as the Beast came in.

“Kevin Wendell Crumb! Kevin Wendell Crumb! Kevin Wendell Crumb!” Casey shouted and the Beast started to shake.

“No!” I yelled as he collapsed but before I could attack the girl Memphis took my place.

Memphis’ POV:

“What are you doing!? You can’t fight!” Amber yelled at me.

“Sorry, but I don’t want you to fight Casey when it’s the Beasts’ job,” I told her softly.

“Where am I? Sorry uh, who are you two?” The man asked which I assumed was Kevin now.

“I’m Casey Cooke I’ve been kidnapped with Memphis by Dennis,” Casey told the man and I shook my head.

“She is going to overwhelm him,” I mumbled.

“Yeah, no shit.” Amber spat as Kevin looked confused as he looked around.

“It’s still 2014 isn’t it?” He asked us as he looked at me and I shook my head.

“Listen I have a gun behind the cabinet. Load it and shoot me.” He told us and I spoke up.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that. Killing you would kill all the other personalities and that’s not fair as not all of them are bad.” I told Kevin as he looked shocked at my words.

“You have one, don’t you? Another personality? That’s why you don't want the others to die.” He said before he started to groan and another personality took his place. I didn’t notice Casey grabbing the gun but Amber did. 

Ambers’ POV:

I took the light again to wrestle the gun out of Casey’s hands. I grabbed the gun from her when she hit me knocking me to the floor and she ran off.

“I’m going to murder her, sorry Memphis but she just hurt your body and I can’t let her off easy now.” I spoke out loud as I got up with a murderous aura.

“No need for that. The Beast will handle it.” A voice spoke and I turned to see it was Dennis. We’ve gotten pretty good at telling them all apart.

“He better I am really tired of Memphis getting hurt from these girls.” I spat and he sighed.

“I am as well. Will you allow me to speak to Memphis before I go?” Dennis asked me and I shrugged.

“Alright,” I spoke before retreating and letting Memphis back out.

Memphis’ POV: 

“What happened?” I asked as my cheek was sore.

“The girl hit you before running. I wanted to ask how you were before the Beast comes back out to go after her.” Dennis said as he held my face in his hand rubbing my sore cheek with his thumb. I unconsciously leaned into it.

“I’m ok. Just want everything to be over with soon so we can relax.” I told him and he smiled.

“You want to stay with us after everything?” He asked me and I nodded with a small smile.

“If you want me too but first I would have to let my best friend know I’m ok. If she thinks I’m still missing the search for me won’t give up and we won’t get any time to relax.” I said with a chuckle. He smiled and leaned towards me.

“Very well, after this is over with and you see your friend we will relax,” Dennis told me as I felt his breath on my lips.

“OK,” I whispered as he made the final move as his lips touched mine. I relaxed into the kiss and kissed back softly. He tangled his fingers into my hair as I laid my hands on his chest with a blush as I realized he was shirtless. He pulled away after a few moments and I breathed deeply as we parted.

“That was amazing.” I breathed and he chuckled as he leaned his forehead on mine.

“More of that later but now I have to go.” He said and I nodded as he backed away after a peck on my lips and he let the Beast take the light.

“About fucking time. God, I thought I was going to have to initiate it for you.” Amber complained and I blushed brightly.

“Please don’t talk about it,” I asked her as I covered my face embarrassed.

“I’ll bother you about it later but let's go see how it’s going,” Amber said and I sighed but agreed and began to look for where Casey and the Beast were.


End file.
